La verità può ucciderti o renderti libero
by Lilya
Summary: La verità è luce....Ma se quella luce fosse tanto forte da disintegrare e distruggere ogni cosa? Per anni quella luce è stata nascosta, la sua fiamma oscurata. Ma oggi, Buffy Anne Summers, il cui mondo è costruito sulle bugie, sta per sollevare il vel


Titolo: La verità può ucciderti o renderti libero

Autore: Lyla

Mail: lylalay@virgilio.it

Rissunto: Angst/Drama/Romance. La verità è luce....Ma se quella luce fosse tanto forte da disintegrare e distruggere ogni cosa? Per anni quella luce è stata nascosta, la sua fiamma oscurata. Ma oggi, Buffy Anne Summers, il cui mondo è costruito sulle bugie, sta per sollevare il velo che la teneva celata...E ora, mentre il sole muore all'orizzonte, quella luce potrà brillare. Sarà solo per pochi, preziosismi istanti...Ma quella luce brillerà e continuerà a brillare ancora nel cuore della Cacciatrice. 

 Protagonista: Buffy

Pairing: Buffy/Spike

Rating: G

La verità può ucciderti o renderti libero

Basta. Non ne posso più. Devo parlare…anzi, scrivere. Ho bisogno di sfogarmi, altrimenti esplodo. Sono Buffy Summers. La Cacciatrice. La Cacciatrice che ama un vampiro. Ma non chi tutti credono, lui compreso. Perché la verità…è qualcosa di così assurdo, così terribile, così inspiegabile che anche io posso a mala pena crederlo. Anzi, sono l'unica che sa come stanno veramente le cose. Come posso, come potrei spiegarlo agli altri? Spiegare che per tutti questi anni ho mentito, ho mentito a loro e a me stessa…Posso davvero farlo? No. È per questo che ho iniziato questa specie di diario che non è un diario, visto che lo sto scrivendo al parco su un qualunque libretto per appunti. Non posso scrivere tutto questo sul mio vero diario…Perché anche il mio diario è una menzogna, dalla prima all'ultima pagina. Nessuno al mondo conosce la verità. Soltanto questo foglio la conoscerà per poco, prima di venire distrutto: non posso permettere che qualcuno lo trovi e scopra la menzogna attorno a cui ruota la mia intera esistenza. Ma ora basta, cominciamo tutto dall'inizio. Per cercare di spiegare questa follia.           

_Ricordo bene la prima volta che lo vidi: nel vicolo dietro il Bronze. Bello come un angelo (buffo che usi questo paragone), letale un vampiro. Cosa che in effetti è. Si accorse che non appena lo vidi, il mio cuore si fermò? O era troppo preso dal messaggio che doveva darmi?  _

_Cosa fu a spingermi verso di lui? A desiderare di essere tra le sue braccia, anche solo per essere morsa? Fu il pericolo? Il rischio? Furono le sue tenebre ad attirarmi a lui? O forse i suoi occhi, tanto limpidi che pareva quasi impossibile che appartenessero ad un demone? Io so cosa ha fatto, conosco ogni cosa (me le ha raccontate lui stesso). Ma i suoi occhi non sono quelli di un demone. Sembrano quelli di un ragazzo impertinente e dolcissimo (se lo sapesse, gli verrebbe un accidente). Oh, so bene che è impossibile, che non dovrei amarlo. Lo sapevo già allora: per questo cercai e cerco tuttora di rinnegare i miei sentimenti, di mascherarli. Come posso ammettere di amare un nemico? Sarebbe come spazzar via ogni certezza delle persone che mi stanno accanto. Ma è così. L'ho amato fin dal primo momento in cui l'ho visto. E sono certa che anche allora sapevo…Ma mentii, prima ancora di ammetterlo con me stessa, prima di districare veramente il filo dei sentimenti. Come potevo? Allora eravamo nemici. E non eravamo liberi. Accanto a lui c'era il suo Sire, accanto a me Angel. Angel. Già. La menzogna più grande. Amarlo è stato facile. Ho ingannato anche lui, lui più di tutti. Come potrei svelargli la verità? Dirgli che l'amore che credevo di provare per lui non era abbastanza forte da resistere a quell'uragano biondo? Potevo realmente spiegargli quanto mi esasperasse quando mi dava ragione e poi mi faceva fare quello che voleva lui? _

_Tutto quello che c'è stato tra noi viene messo in nuova luce da questa mia nuova consapevolezza. Per chi erano le lacrime che piansi dopo averlo mandato agli Inferi? Per lui, per Spike, per tutti e due? Appartenevo veramente a lui soltanto o piuttosto non potevo fare a meno di entrambi? Potrei dirgli che strana sensazione provai a ritrovarmi davanti il mio ex-nemico, quando tornò a Sunnydale solo e abbandonato? Potrei dirgli che, se non ci fosse stato lui, probabilmente avrei finito per stringerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo e cercato di lenire il suo dolore? Posso davvero fargli questo? Se solo sapesse che stavo con lui perché credevo di non poter avere Spike. Povero Angel. Se solo sapesse quanto l'ho ingannato…Lui è stato importante per me, non lo nego. Ma non fino al punto che crede lui, che credono tutti gli altri. E se andai a Los Angeles, dopo la sua visita del Giorno del Ringraziamento, fu soltanto perché, ora che sapevo, dovevo fare ciò che tutti si aspettavano che facessi.      _

_Con Riley, fu lo stesso. Credeva che pensassi sempre ad Angel. Tutti lo credevano. Credevano fosse lui il centro dei miei pensieri. Anche adesso, continuano a credere che sia ancora legata a lui. Ma lui non è mai uscito dalla mia vita perché, senza che se ne rendesse conto, non gli ho permesso di entrarvi pienamente. Ho "perduto" l'anello che mi diede. In realtà l'ho gettato in mare. Il mio cuore non è a lui che appartiene: è stato rubato da un vampiro biondo con gli occhi più blu che abbia mai visto. Quando Riley mi accusò di pensare sempre ad Angel, per poco non scoppiai a ridere. Oh, quanto si sbagliava! Quanto sbagliavano tutti! E, ironia della sorte, fu proprio l'Iniziativa a mandare Spike da me, quando gli mise quel chip nel cervello. Buffo, no? Quello che è ritenuto il mio primo ed unico amore mi ha fatto incontrare la persona che amo, il secondo ragazzo che dissi di amare me l'ha riportato. Entrambi lo odiavano…Adesso avrebbero un motivo in più. _

_Sarebbero comunque in buona compagnia: anche i miei amici lo odiano…O per lo meno non lo sopportano. Come posso dir loro che avrei fatto un monumento a Willow, quando sbagliò incantesimo? _

_Quante persone ho ingannato…Se ci penso, mi vien voglia di sputarmi in faccia. Persino mia sorella. Persino lui, Spike. Prima non potevo dirgli che lo amavo: era un nemico…E c'era Angel. Ma ora, che anche lui dice di amarmi…Io gli credo. Per quanto dica il contrario, credo ad ogni singola parola che dice. Ne ho avuto più d'una prova. Ma io sono la Cacciatrice. Non dovrei amare un vampiro, che per di più è stato mio nemico. E se almeno con Angel potevo dare come pretesto per il mio "amore" il fatto che avesse un'anima, come potrei spiegare il mio amore per Spike? Non certo dicendo la verità. Non ne avrei mai il coraggio…E poi, come reagirebbero? _

_Per questo, ogni volta che torna da me, testardo e crudele, sono costretta a respingerlo, ad urlargli parole taglienti anziché baciarlo. È quello che tutti, lui compreso, si aspettano che faccia. Chi crederebbe che sono due cuori a spezzarsi? Chi crederebbe che sono due le anime ferite? _

_Io recito. Sempre. Perché ho paura. Perché non posso fare ciò che vorrei. Perché è contro le regole. Sono circondata dall'amore, eppure sono costretta a rifiutarlo. Questo la Prima Cacciatrice non poteva prevederlo. E nemmeno Giles. _

_Sono costretta a recitare 24 ore su 24, 7 giorni su 7, 365 giorni l'anno e 366 nei bisestili.  Ma verrà il giorno in cui non ce la farò più a sostenere questa recita. Quel giorno in cui sarò costretta a gettare la maschera. Per non impazzire. E allora andrò da Spike e gli dirò che lo amo, come non ho mai amato nessuno. E all'inferno Angel, Riley, il mio fottuto Sacro Dovere di Prescelta e tutto il resto del mondo. Quando finalmente troverò la forza di accettare l'amore. Spero soltanto due cose: che quel giorno arrivi presto…E che Spike abbia la pazienza di aspettarmi. _

_Però, ho come la sensazione che non sarà tanto lontano…Comincio a non poterne più di questa recita. Sto dando i primi segni di cedimento. E sapete una cosa? Non me ne importa un bel niente.     _

_Sono Buffy Anne Summers, la Cacciatrice. E amo Spike. _

_Questa è tutta verità. Un'altra, tra le tante verità scomode, che nessuno conoscerà e verrà portata via dal vento._

_Non è stato facile, nemmeno per me ammettere tutto questo. Un poco, mi consola il pensiero che nessuno verrà mai a saperlo. Ma dall'altro…Vorrei non dover tornare a casa e ricominciare con la solita farsa. Sono stanca. Di tutto. _

_Buffy _

La ragazza bionda alzò il volto e si asciugò le prime lacrime che scendevano lungo le guance. Con delicatezza strappò il foglio che aveva riempito dal grosso blocco per appunti. Lo guardò ancora un istante, come per sincerarsi di aver scritto veramente tutto. Poi cominciò a strapparlo in pezzi sempre più piccoli, che man mano cadevano a terra come fiocchi di neve. Si alzò dalla panchina e infilò a fatica il block-notes nello zainetto che usava come borsa. Si strinse nell'impermeabile: il sole stava tramontando. Tra poco sarebbe cominciata quella finzione che era la sua vita. Si rialzò il bavero della giacca e, caricatosi lo zainetto in spalla, si allontanò camminando lentamente, come se non volesse abbandonare quello sprazzo di realtà. Nel parco, avvolto nella penombra, non rimase nessuno. Un vento improvviso, proveniente dalle montagne, agitò le fronde degli alberi e rapì i frammenti di verità rimasti a terra, li sollevò dalla polvere e li portò con se, lontano. Ad Ovest. Verso il mare.    **The End**


End file.
